My invention relates generally to devices for mounting motors to boats. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for dynamically mounting an auxiliary trolling motor to a desired portion of fishing boat, such as the side. The device facilitates convenient deployment and storage at various desired positions on the boat. The present mount also resiliently responds to protect the motor from damage by impact with an underwater obstruction.
Electric trolling motors are typically used on fishing boats for maneuvering slowly and quietly through a target fishing area, in order to avoid frightening away the fish. In flat-bottom fishing boats or similar small watercraft, such motors are generally mounted on the stern of the boat opposite the transom near the thwart or fisherman's seat. Based on my experimentation, such front mounting often creates difficulty and discomfort for the fisherman, since he must reach around or over his seat to steer or control the trolling motor. It is thus desired to provide a trolling motor mounting bracket which may be selectively disposed in any of a variety of user selectable positions on the boat. Often, for example, it is more comfortable to side mount the motor in an accessible position adjacent the seat.
Trolling motors are commonly provided with a mounting device, such as a pair of conventional C-clamps or the like. Such clamps are adapted to fit over the stern or transom of a boat with their screws subsequently tightened against the interior wall of the stern. However, such clamps are difficult to properly mount over the gunwale on the side of a fishing boat, since the gunwale typically projects outwardly several inches from the side of the boat, and the trolling motor ends up in an improperly slanted orientation. Thus use of conventional clamps does not permit the fisherman to position the trolling motor anywhere he wants on the side of the boat.
Additionally, typical trolling motor mounting devices provide only for limited tilting of the motor between an upright, deployed position and an inclined storage position. Although the trolling motor can be lifted up out of the water, if it is desired to dispose the trolling motor within the boat during transport or while the primary motor is engaged, the fisherman must generally unfasten the mounting clamp. Instead of exerting the additional effort required to remount the motor before each use, the fisherman will typically leave the trolling motor attached and transport the boat with the motor in the inclined position In this position, the motor may cause injury or be itself damaged during travel, trailering, or transport. Thus it is desirable to provide a trolling motor mounting bracket which permits the motor to be temporarily stored safely inside the boat when desired.
Finally, because trolling motors are typically operated at lower speeds, generally no provision is made for allowing the motor to deflect out of the path of an underwater obstruction. However, based on my experience, the lightweight shaft and rotor of the trolling motor are easily damaged by even small underwater objects. Therefore, it would seem necessary to provide some means for allowing the motor to resiliently respond to underwater obstructions.
In the prior art known to me, various devices have been proposed for mounting trolling motors. For example, Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,365, issued Jan. 28, 1964, provides a trolling motor mounting bracket which may be selectively rotated between a first and second position. In the first, deployed position, the motor bracket extends over the gunwale of a boat, and in the second position, the motor is retracted and stored upon the boat thwart or on the floor of the boat.
There are numerous disadvantages associated with known prior art devices. For example, when typical brackets are manipulated to dispose the trolling motor in a storage position, the motor occupies and clutters too much interior space. With the motor stored on the floor, the shaft and rotor project upwardly in the interior of the boat. The exposed rotor blade could inflict serious injury to a fisherman if the boat jolted or tipped during travel In a situation where other fishermen are in the boat with the operator, the storage of the motor would create substantial inconvenience. Finally, most brackets provide no means for allowing the motor to resiliently respond to impacts with underwater objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,412 issued to Gayle on Jan. 8, 1969 discloses an outboard motor mount comprising a generally C-shaped clamp which is fastened to the transom of the boat. The trolling motor is twistably secured through the outer bracket, and the bracket itself can be moved up and over the side of the boat to store the motor in a horizontal position.
Weaver Patent No. 4,076,193, issued Feb. 28, 1978 teaches a device comprising a clamping member adapted to be secured through the threaded member to the transom of the boat. The clamp comprises a metallic bar which pivotally secures the shank of the trolling motor. By manipulating the bar, the motor may be pivoted into the rear interior of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,703, issued to Meredity on Apr. 26, 1977 discloses a basic mount which may be attached either to the transom or the side of the boat. The standard fastening clamp of the motor is attached to a pivotal block, which tilts the upper end of the motor into the boat.
However, none of the foregoing motor-mounting brackets known to me facilitate side mounting anywhere along the boat. None permits convenient temporary storage of the auxiliary motor in a safe manner which does not interfere with comfortable use of the boat, while also affording protection of the motor-mounting shaft.